


Concrete Jungle

by HiddenDreamCatcher



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bruce Banner is a good guy, How did you get into this one Peter?, Im going to put more tags, Iron Man - Freeform, Its gonna be ok, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Not Impressed, Peter you have a spidey-sense for a reason, Please learn to use it, This is harder than I thought It would be, Tony is a bad guy, What are Tags?, kind of?, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamCatcher/pseuds/HiddenDreamCatcher
Summary: Peter Parker just wants to be Spiderman, he just wants to protect the city and look out for the little guy. There is only one thing standing in his way... The Avengers. Tony and his "Gang" see Peter as a threat, they want to know his identity, who he's working for, how he got his powers. They only see one way of successfully accomplishing this...Peter is against this idea. Obviously...(Summary is trash, believe me. Im currently updating this story and it is active. Fear not young ones)





	1. Fresh air, fresh crimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for checking out the story. There isn't much at the moment, but trust me it's active and I am already working on the latest chapter(s). Please don't forget to comment any suggestions or thoughts about the stories, I am really interested to see what you guys want to see or how you are feeling about the whole situation. Thank you guys so much, sit back and enjoy :3

The wind rippled over Spider-Man’s red and blue suit. He swung gracefully from building to building, his webs hitting their targets without question. Spiderman weaved in and out of buildings, over bridges and under signs. He was always on high alert.

 

Spiderman often had little time to breath when on patrol. His heightened senses made sure of that. The smallest scream, sigh or squeal sent him into a defensive state. He was always in the dark about what deranged criminals he’d encounter next.

 

For the majority of his time as Spiderman, he had been defending the streets of New York from petty crime and criminals. He rarely made what most would consider an impact. This however failed to deter him, he felt a longing, a requirement to protect the little guy.

 

Spiderman scuffed at the thought of the Avengers. The concept of protecting the city from anything less than an alien invasion must have amused them. His actions would be thought of as insignificant in their eyes.

 

Spiderman had been suddenly ripped from his thoughts by the feint sound of a woman screaming. He quickly spun around mid-air, wasting no time swinging towards the source of terror.  

 

On arrival he noted a mugger holding a middle-aged woman at gun point. He was disgusted, how could anyone take advantage of people like that.

 

He listened for a brief moment, realising that he had been demanding the woman’s purse. No doubt looking for an addition source of income.

 

“What a scumbag” Spiderman thought to himself.

 

With a breath of agitation, the man shot a bio cable at one of the nearby buildings. He used this web to swing himself towards the criminal, using the momentum to plant his feet into the rough looking man’s chest.

 

With little effort the man had been left on his back, the gun knocked a significant distance away. Spiderman entertained the situation with one of his signature quips.

                 

                  “Aren’t you a little too old to be stealing lunch money?” He questioned the perpetrator with an overwhelming amount of sass in his voice.

 

The man, obviously no stronger than the average man replied with a simple groan. He was unimpressed.

 

Spiderman diverted his attention back to the woman, he ensured no harm had come to her. With the exchange of a few words of gratitude the woman scurried away, notable shaken by the experience. Spiderman too fled the scene, not wanting to have yet another encounter with the NYPD. He made sure to web up the criminal before swinging away.

 

* * *

 

 

Spiderman detached from one of his many bio-cables. He fell for a split moment before colliding with the ground, he had landed in one of his signature crouches. The man sighed for a moment before relaxing. He had been patrolling the busy streets for hours. Spiderman positioned himself on the side of the building, his legs dangling over the side, ten or so stories above the ant-like people below.

 

With yet another sigh of relief, he reached to his mask- pulling it off with one swift motion. Below revealed a teenager, a boy by the name of Peter Parker. Sixteen years old. Sixteen years old and defending his city from danger, it was astounding.

 

While gazing out over the beautiful city scape, he attended to his few wounds. He may have had enhanced healing and strength, but that didn’t excuse him from the pain of the ordeal. For the moment though, his mind had left the pain that was rising in his ribs, he just wanted to enjoy the view.

 

* * *

 

 

The Avengers had assembled in their usual place. The living room in Avenger’s tower. They had just returned from one of their monotonous missions, they were a bit beat up.

 

                  “Why the heck are we still doing this, aren’t we getting a bit old?” Clint exclaimed with his usual “I don’t really care” attitude.

 

The rest of the group chuckled in exhaustion at his comment, they all subtly agreed. It had been a few months since the last world-scale event and they all mutually felt as if they were doing bludge-work. Couldn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. agents be handling all of this? Probably, but then what would be the point of having a tower of professionally trained superheros?

 

Tony Stark entered the room, he was dressed head to toe in his usual attire: Baggy sweatpants and a hoodie. He was sporting the lasted from the deprived collection, his favourite. 

 

                  “Hey Kids, how did the mission go?” He spoke to the group. His lack of sleep was evident in his voice.

 

Tony hadn’t accompanied the rest of the Avengers on the latest mission. He instead remained back at the tower doing god knows what. Probably researching future targets and threats, or even working on a new, over-complicated, high-tech gadget. Whatever the reason was, it was unlikely he was going to divulge this information to the rest of the group. He was a man of secrets and the others had been placed on a strict “Need-to-know basis”. That’s how he liked it.

 

The group replied to his address with a look of annoyance. It was clear they were angry that he didn’t tag along with them.  

                 

                  “That good huh?” He said with a slight chuckle. He didn’t really care that he didn’t attend, in his mind he had more pressing matters to attend to.

 

The rest of the group ignored his comment. They all turned back towards the TV, trying to relax after the intense events that had taken place prior. A few of them had bandaged their wounds and taken other medical steps. The mission must have been more complicated than Tony had thought.

 

                  “Alright then, don’t answer all at once”

 

Tony walked over to one of the couches, he sat down with his tablet in hand. He seemed as if he was trying to “relax” with the rest of the group, but it was blatantly obvious that his attention was still elsewhere.

 His consideration was only pulled from his tablet by the news report on being featured on the TV. It was about Spiderman… The “Friendly” neighbourhood spider. More like the “Friendly neighbourhood nuisance” he scoffed to himself. Tony wasn't too fond of the little bug.


	2. Scheme

The Avengers had been watching the television, their gazes had been captured why the super-human feats of the one and only Spiderman. The presenter had been relaying a few rare videos of the vigilante in action, he was amazing. The group verbally protested the man, taking shots at his costume and his “untrained and dangerous fighting technique”. The general consensus was one of dislike.

 

                  “Who does he think he is?” Natasha spoke, clearly not caring that he shared a similar name. “He’s going to get more people killed then he is going to save. What an absolute joke.”

 

The others, Clint, Tony and Steve all agreed. He was clearly a menace to society. They shared a similar view with the police, he is getting involved in matters that where not of his concern. If he wants to spend his free time gallivanting around New York, assisting one or two people with their laundry, then he should join the police force.

 

                  “He needs to be brought in, he is going to get someone killed… If he hasn’t already.” Steve added, his anger about the situation crept through into his tone.

 

Clint stood up, ignoring the pain coming from his leg. “So, what are we going to do about it?” I said in a very aggressive manner, his hand reaching for his bow.

 

At this point Tony looked up at him, he clearly agreed with what he was implying… “I guess we are going to have to squash a bug then” He chuckled. “I have been dying to know this guy’s identity for months now, somehow he has managed to stay off the radar. It’s tearing me apart.”

 

Suddenly Bruce entered the room, joining the group. He had clearly heard the conversation, evident by the look of distress he had plastered over his usually calm face.

                 

                  “Maybe, we should just leave him alone… He’s not blowing anything up, he’s just trying to help” He said rather sheepishly, trying to voice his contrasting opinion.

 

Simultaneously everyone turned their heads towards Banner. It was if they were a back of dogs hunting a rabbit. His opinion was no agreed upon.

 

                  “You’re kidding right?” Natasha questioned destructively before continuing on with her comment. “He’s a threat. Sure, he seems all happy and dandy now, but what happens when one of the many more powerful criminals around this city gets his hands on him. What if they give him the idea that maybe doing this right thing… Isn’t the right thing? Then what? Are you going to go all Hulk on this guy just to bring him down? We can control the situation now… In my professional opinion, he needs to apprehended. He belongs on the raft.”

 

Bruce looked at her, Natasha’s sharp eyes made him go pale. It was if he had seen a ghost. This once violent creature had been reduced to nothing but a timid scientist. He took a step back before turning and leaving the room. He knew what they were planning was wrong but he couldn’t stop it. He knew someone was going to be hurt, he could only be there to help during the inevitable aftermath. This guy, Spiderman… He is stronger than he lets on, Bruce knows that.

 

* * *

 

 

The group continue planning their attack on the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. They present a determined front towards the situation. It was surprising how much they were bothered by one man, a man that appeared to be helping others. Nonetheless, they plotted away.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter was on one of his usual patrols, on the usual streets, stopping the usual crimes. It was clear he craved more, he wanted to be a part of something bigger. His thoughts wondered to the Avengers, and the impact that they had had on the city of New York during its eleventh hour. Perhaps he craved that, to fight by their side. He shook his head, reminding himself that the Avengers were a bunch of stuck up, high-tech millionaires that wanted nothing to do with a small-time vigilante. Why would they ever pay any attention to his actions anyway?

 

* * *

 

 

Peter resumed his patrol. His Spidey-sense had been going haywire all night, he had no idea what was going on.

 

Spiderman shot bio-cable after bio-cable, propelling himself through the streets. He kept a vigil eye out for the source of his unrest, he wasn’t in the mood for a surprise.

 

After a few additional hours of fighting crime and evading the police, Peter brought himself to a halt above a building. Similar to other nights, he began to relax. He simply gazed out over the view. In contrast to other nights however, he had not removed his mask. He was still unable to shake the constant anxiety stemming from his over-active Spidey-sense. If there was even a chance a criminal could see him, the mask stayed on. The safety of his identity and everyone around him was paramount. If questionable characters with malevolent intent uncovered who he truly was… Those who remained that he cared for could be placed in jeopardy. Pet- Spiderman, couldn’t let that happen.

 

Out of nowhere, the dull pain hiding at the back of his had spiked into a sharp explosion. Without hesitation, Spiderman jerked himself to the side. It seemed as the world around him had slowed as his enhanced reflexes brought the incoming projectile to his attention.

 

                  “Is that an arrow!?” He exclaimed as it flew past his eyes. Its sharp point glinted under the moon emphasising its deadliness.

 

Spiderman stumbled in shock. He didn’t know what to think of the situation, but that didn’t matter. There wasn’t time for an internal monologue, he had to act.

 

Peter swung around, ready to fight whatever low-life had disturbed his peace. However, he was surprised to see the perpetrator wasn’t just a random criminal They weren’t even a criminal. They were an Avenger.

 

It was Hawkeye.


	3. Let's play catch.

Peter jumped quickly to his feet. He positioned himself into a defensive pose, unsure as to what could be coming his way. He gave Hawkeye a look made of stone, not that anyone could tell under the mask. Peter just wanted desperately to know why the assassin had targeted and shot at him.

"What's your deal?!" Peter exclaimed, his voice displaying a variety of emotions. He had no idea what to think. He was dumbfounded.

Hawkeye stepped forward, he must of heard of Spiderman? To Peter's surprise, the mad didn't put his bow away. He clearly wasn't comfortable enough to leave himself defenceless. The feeling was mutual.

"Hello Spiderman…. I'm sure you know who I am."

Peter hesitated for a moment, analysing his tone. What did he want.

He simply replied with the man's name. "Hawkeye…"

There was a moment of awkward and unexplained silence. The situation resembled that of a Mexican stand-off.

Despite the man being an Avenger, Peter's Spidey-Sense didn't like him one bit. Staying on edge, he attempted to break the silence. He bounced into his usual tone when dealing with creeps and criminals.

"So, what service can I offer you on this fine night? I don't really appreciate being disturbed like this… Next time an appointment would be appreciated." Peter's voice was pact full of sarcasm and sense, he needed to know what was going on.

Hawkeye took a further step towards his. This only increased the tension between the two. Peter's suspicion of the man ran high.

"I see you've taken a break from flying building to building. It's quite impressive you know… I've always wanted to know how you do what you do."

Spiderman knew what was happening. The assassin was trying to gather intel on him, find out how he got his powers. He knew instinctually where the line of "conversation" was headed. He wasn't happy with it.

Avoiding the indirect question, Peter continued on with his prescribed antics. "Look, I don't meet to be rude… But it's kind of creepy, you know, approaching people in the dark like this" He chuckled a little bit whilst moving around. He wanted to show the man that he was ready to run or fight if need be.

"I apologise for that" He spoke with a very in-genuine voice. "It's just I've been looking for you for a while now, I have to say, you're pretty good at keeping out of view. I guess that comes with the "spider territory."

The man looked around, it was obvious that he was looking for someone- or something. His body tensed as he continued talking to Spiderman, the conversation seemed pretty pointless.

Peter grew even more uncomfortable as the interaction went on, he still had no idea how the mysterious Avenger had found him, let alone snuck up on him. Had they been watching him? Did they know his identity? Peter's thoughts were quickly filled with rushing ideas and possibilities. They could easily follow him and find where he lives. The whole situation was too much.

"Well. Thanks for dropping in, but it's getting late and I've got to swing." Peter concluded with the stereotypical teenage attitude.

Just as Peter was turning to leave he noticed Hawkeye moving one of his hands up to his ear and the other to his quiver. He had been stalling.  
"How could I be so stupid!" Peter mumbled to himself before falling off the side of the building with a strange amount of grace.

The whole thing was a trap. A set up. It had to have been, why else would he have met him there in the first place? Peter didn't understand a whole lot about the situation, but one thing was clear. He needed to get away.

Spiderman waited as long as possible before shooting a web, he wanted to get as low as possible to the ground. He shot cable after cable trying to evade what may or may not be following him. He was panicking. Suddenly, out of what seemed thin air, a red and blue shaped disk came flying towards him. His Spidey-sense had gone into overdrive, but all too late.

He was falling. Fast.

There wasn't much distance between him and the streets as it was. Enough to hurt though.

Peter hit the ground. He used the momentum from the fall to propel himself into a forward roll along the street. It definitely broke his fall a considerable amount, but It was definitely going to bruise.

He immediately broke into a sprint.

"Why are the Avengers after me!?" He thought to himself as he tried to evade any potential oncoming attacks. He had no Idea how many people were chasing him- or how many superheros more importantly.

The sound of thrusters was picked up immediately by Spiderman's enhanced hearing. Iron man. Great. Not only was he being chased by what seemed to be Hawkeye and Captain America, but Iron man too. Could his day get any better?

He wasted no time firing a few cables at buildings, attempting to lift himself back up into the air. He was an exceptionally fast runner, but swinging beat it by a mile and it gave him more time to dodge attacks.

The sounds of thrusters grew louder and louder before it sounded as if it was right beside him. Peter's Spider-sense exploded in the back of his head, he swivelled to the side. Suddenly, the sound of Iron man's repulsors flooded his hearing, it was excruciatingly loud. An unbelievably bright beam of light zipped past, it had just nicked Peter's shoulder.

Peter stumbled mid-air while he struggled to regain his stability. He continued to shoot his bio-cables. Iron man continued to fire towards him, he didn't land another shot. Spiderman had learnt his lesson.

Peter still could believe, let along understand why the Avengers were after him. Sure, he'd pissed off a few criminals here and there. But the Avengers? He was baffled.

He continued to leap from building to building, using his highly tuned Spidey-sense to guide him around the danger. He was relieved to finally hear Iron man's thrusters fade into the sound of New York traffic. He was leaving. For a brief moment, Peter thought that maybe all of them had left. His hope proved to be miss-placed.

With a feeling of Deja-vu, Captain America's shield came flying past. It had once again severed his web. This was getting annoying. After catching himself with another cable, he suffered the same fate. He fell, then saved himself, then fell. Rinse and repeat.

With a sigh, Peter came to a halt on a nearby building. He was quickly joined by the "heroes" that were chasing him. Iron man, Captain America and Hawkeye. This time, Spiderman didn't run, he prepared for a proper fight.

With a seemingly mutual agreement, the real fight began. The three Avengers lunged at Spidey. He, obviously, used his heightened senses to dodge and evade their attacks. While quickly exhausting himself, he remained relatively unharmed.

Captain America charged towards him, he had his shield by his side and his fist ready to punch. With a quiet chuckle, Peter leapt into the air, aiming for the iconic red and blue shield. He landed on top of it with a considerable amount of force before shooting a web to an above structure. He once again leapt above, using his web to swing and return an unexpected kick with an equally unexpected level of strength into the back of the soldier. He stumbled for a moment before grunting and correcting his stance.

Spiderman couldn't keep this up forever.

"What do you guys want from me!?" He exclaimed, trying to hide his exhaustion.

Peter was about to launch yet another monotonous attack at one of the heroes before his Spidey-sense went into overdrive. He spun around to be greeted by a plethora of bullets heading towards him. He jumped, spun and ducked to avoid them. There were so many. He felt a strong, stabbing pain in his abdomen. He looked down as his make-shift suit slowly transformed into a shade of dark red.

"That's probably not so good…" He said out loud to himself. Peter's moment of distraction brought him a hard blow to his side, delivered by none other than Tony Stark himself.

Spiderman coughed and spluttered from the hard, metal enforced blow. He stumbled once again before turning and attempting to flee. He felt dizzy. Just before he could leap from the building, he was struck by yet another projectile. Except this time, it wasn't a bullet. It was a dart. A tranquilliser. It had come from the direction of a woman with bright, striking red hair. The Black Widow. 

The words: "We got him guys" echoed, pounded in his ears as everything around him started to fade. His vision darkened as spots started to dance in front of him. He felt nauseous, as if the world was shifting to the side. Suddenly the cement below him started to rise until it met his injured body. Spiderman let out a final groan before fading into unconsciousness.

He had entered the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this far. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, it's my first time writing a fight scene so I apologise :x If however you are enjoying the story thus far, please leave a comment to let me know :3 I would also love to hear any suggestions you have!
> 
> I will probably be updating another chapter tomorrow, after that Im hoping to get at least one chapter out every weekend, maybe more or one during the week. So please stand by!
> 
> Thank you :D


	4. Blank expressions

Peter’s hearing was the first thing to return to him. His ears were once again flooded by an unbearable noise. A high pitch ringing had buried itself deep into his ears, it was excruciating.

 

Peter groaned in protest whilst moving his head in a sluggish manner. He used what seemed to be a day’s worth of energy to open his eyelids. They were to be greeted by the harsh fluorescence from above. Where was he? Why did he feel as if he had an unshakable and never-ending hangover? Had he been drugged?

 

As he started to regain his consciousness a picture was formed of his surroundings. He was in a room. He was surrounded by a completely blank room. No furniture, no visible doors… nothing. The only moderately interesting thing was what seemed to be a mirror. It was a peculiar looking thing and oddly placed at that. Why would a boring room such as this have such a large mirror?

 

Upon moving the slightest, Peter winced. He quickly hunched over as he was dragged to the stark realisation that he was injured, badly. He looked down, his suit still stained in dark red. The fight... His thoughts were suddenly brought back the the events of earlier, and the people present.

 

Peter slammed his head back against the wall. He had no idea where he was or why he was there. His head was joined by a harsh pounding pain, his muscles were fatigued and his body cold. This was a bad situation. In addition to his discomfort, his upper arm was searing in pain from the wound he had previously received from Iron Man’s repulsors. Great.

 

He took yet another glance around to room. Peter’s eyes didn’t leave the mirror for a solid moment, he figured that there must have been someone behind it. Why else would it be there? At least whoever was there couldn’t see his face. His captors had strangely gifted him with the privilege of his mask, his secret identity.

 

With a sigh and a jump of surprise, Peter was joined by his “kidnappers” … The Avengers. A previously concealed panel located in one of the blank walls had slid open to reveal a hallway, it was equally as bland. In a single file, four people had joined him. He recognised them with ease from the fight earlier. Tony Stark, Captain America, Hawkeye, and of course the woman who had succeeded in taking him down, The Black Widow.

 

For some unknown, Peter felt a sense of betrayal. A fellow spider had stabbed him in the back after all. Was that weird?

 

Peter’s entire body had tensed as they joined him in the cold cell. They had their game faces on and had no issue with projecting intimidation.

 

Spidey tried his best to sit up and face them. He didn’t want to be placed in the same situation as before, he wanted to win. However, his attempts were deemed feeble and useless. This was thanks to his still bleeding bullet wound and the restrains placed on his hands. His we-shooters had been removed. Not surprising.

 

Peter remained against the wall with his legs bent and close to his chest. He was scared, but he tried his best to distract from this fact.

 

                  “Hey guys, it’s my favourite little Avengers. What’s going on?”

 

The group looked unimpressed. Peter’s vision was still blurry from whatever had caused him to pass out, but he could certainly make out Tony’s figure stepping towards him. He even detected a snarky and somewhat mean grin plastered across the billionaire’s face.

 

Peter’s spider-sense spiked without warning. It was too late. He suddenly felt a sharp kick in his left leg… He could thank Captain America for that one.

 

Spidey winced, trying to play off the immense pain as just a pinch. He looked up to meet the glares being shot at him. He watched as Natasha opened her mouth to address him.

 

                  “Hello little bug. It’s nice to finally meet you. I have to be honest with you, I thought you would put up a bit more of a fight. Seems you’re even more useless than the. Media portrays you as.” He chuckled a little bit before taking an intimidating step forth and resuming her stone-cold glare.

 

Peter tried to ignore her words. He knew that they held little value coming from someone who seemed so mean. But she was right, he was weak, he was injured… He had been taken down with just the bat of an eyelid. He felt like a joke whilst sitting in front of these “Heroes”.

 

Peter shook the thoughts from his mind before attempting to return to her with one of his classic remarks. But they had beat him to it. With absolutely no warning, a burning sensation rushed up his entire body. He slid from the wall to the ground. He squeezed his legs close to his body, trying to ride out the additional wave of pain.

 

His restraints had electrocuted him.

 

Steve, while trying to remain intimidating, showed a discrete yet visible sign of distress. Whatever his reason for doing this, he didn’t seem quite happy with it.

 

Spiderman relaxed his body with a grunt of relief. He had been taken by surprise. He remained laying on the ground, unable to restore his body to the wall. The shock had zapped too much of his energy. (Pun not intended).

 

A feint chuckle could be deciphered coming from Hawkeye. He started walking towards the weak red and blue figure on the ground. While roughly grabbing his burnt shoulder, he forced Spiderman to sit up.       

                 

                  “Alright you little sh*t. Listen here, you’ve seen what we are prepared to do if you try anything. I don’t want any bullshit, I want answers. We are feeling a bit generous today, your mask can stay on as long as you answer any and all questions we have. Got it?”

 

Hawkeye’s merciless voice filled Peter’s ears. He swallowed with a pound of anxiety. He had to protect his identity and he sure as hell didn’t want to be shocked again. He had to comply.

 

                  “U-uh- ok” He spoke. His previously confident tone had been reduced to a quiet and submissive voice through exhaustion and sheer pain.

 

* * *

 

 

The Avengers continued to grill and interrogate Peter for information regarding his powers. They wanted to know how he got them. When he got them. Who gave them to him. What powers he actually had. Surprisingly they didn’t ask who is was or who he knew.

 

Every time peter hesitated putting an answer forth, he was shocked. If his answer had a hint of sarcasm in it, he was kicked. It was a nightmare-ish situation.

 

His mask remained on…

 

* * *

 

 

After what seemed to be hours, the Avengers left the room. The hidden door opened up with just a command from Tony. Once again, they filed out one by one.

 

Peter remained slumped up against the wall. He was tired and in pain. He just wanted to go home, go to school, see his aunt. Never had he missed being a normal teenager just like this.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter waited in that room for hours. His eyes remained on a constant cycle between the mirror and the location of the “door”. He was on edge, he had no idea when the Avengers would join in once more.

 

At this point, he was sitting in a pool of blood. It was smeared over the walls and floor. Captain America’s kicks had done little in assisting his wounds to heal. The bullet wound had failed to stop bleeding. At this point, the only thing keeping him from bleeding out was his spider-enhanced healing.

 

Only a few moment later and the door swung open. They four, all too familiar, Avengers piled in. This time, Captain America, The Black Widow and Hawkeye stayed further back than usual. Tony came closer, too close. Peter felt as his heart rate and breathing sped up.

 

                  “Sorry Spiderman, you’re too much of a risk as long as you remain masked” Tony said with a touch of excitement in his voice.

 

Peter felt utterly destroyed. His stomach had fallen the distance of a skyscraper, he felt as if he was about to throw up all over the floor.

 

He waited in anxious anticipation as Tony reached for his mask. Peter tried his best to protest the action, but he was unable to do much while restrained and injured.

 

Peter felt ever millimetre of his mask slide over his face. He closed his eyes nervously. His body tensed as he felt the cell’s air on his face. It’s over. They can see his face. They know who he is.

 

As Peter slowly opens his eyes, he flinches at the harsh light as it hits his sensitive eyes. It’s far brighter without his lenses. He looks up and meets the eyes of Tony. A look of shock is on display in front of him. The usual confident billionaire is standing above and in front of him, he is as still as a statue, his eyes are wide open and his eyebrows are raised.

 

                  “Oh, my f*ucking god.” He says with a concerned and slightly agitated tone.

 

Peter watched in fear as Tony slowly raises his hands to his head. He digs his fingers into his rugged hair, he is clearly in shock.

 

                  “Yo-you’re just a kid…” He says in sorrow, clearly filled with guilt about what has taken place.

 

He has kidnapped and interrogated a kid. A sixteen-year-old kid…

 

Tony’s thoughts start racing, he still remains still and unsure.

 

What has he done?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4! :) I hope you guys enjoy this one. I'm shocked to see so many people enjoyed my chapters so far, I was not expecting that. Thank you all so much for your support.
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you want to see, if you're liking it so far and even what you would like to see in the future? I'm always curious to see what you guys are thinking.
> 
> P.S. I will hopefully be able to get chapter out during the week, so keep an eye out for that ;)


	5. Broken bones and broken hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> I know I let on that the next chapter wouldn't be released for at least a few days, but all of your positive comments and feedback really left me inspired :) I can't thank you all enough! Please, keep the feedback coming :D It really lets me know if you are liking where I'm going with the storyline and what you all want to see happen in the future. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bruce watched with a sick stomach from behind the one-way mirror. He remained a bystander as the rest of the _“Avengers”_ grilled and tortured an already injured vigilante. Spiderman had done nothing wrong, quite the opposite actually.  Bruce maintained an opposed opinion regarding the whole situation. The _other guy_ was a creature of violence, he wasn’t.  

 

He sat in his chair, alone. His legs bounced up and down as his fingers ran through his hair. He couldn’t sit still, all he could do was watch. He had already contemplated barging into the room and helping the masked hero, but he feared the repercussions that would surely follow suit. He sighed to himself, he was full to the brim with anxiety.

 

There wasn’t much he could do.

 

* * *

 

Tony and the other avengers took a step back from Spiderman, correction, the kid. None of them could quite comprehend what they were seeing. The weak figure laying exhausted and beaten in front of them couldn’t possibly have been older than sixteen. What had they done?

 

* * *

 

Bruce sat up in shock as he looked at the now un-masked vigilante.      

 

            “H-he’s a kid!” He yelled to himself. No one could hear what he was saying, but they all thought the same thing. They had kidnapped and tortured a boy…

 

Bruce sprung up from his seat, his eyes and mind filled with nothing other than shock and fear.

 

After fumbling with some controls for a moment, the door opened. He rushed into the pure-white cell with little hesitation, the door remained open behind him. Bruce shoved past the other avengers, trying to get to the kid. He couldn’t stop thinking about that word… “Kid”

 

The other Avengers were pushed aside as if they were nothing more than ragdolls. They were completely and utterly unresponsive. They stood aside while Bruce kneeled by Spiderman’s side.

 

Bruce couldn’t help but notice Spiderman flinching at the harsh movements he had made. His heart sunk at the thought of this **teenager** being _so_ afraid. He looked over Peter’s body while noting he was starting to drift into unconsciousness. He quickly removed the restraints binding the boy’s hands.

                       

            “Tony, get my bag!” He ordered to one of the men standing behind him. His voice echoed through the room, it was littered with fear and emotion.

 

No response was heard, no movement made. Bruce waited for a moment, he expected a reply from the usually over-talkative man. The only thing he received was silence.

 

Banner whipped around as he stood up. His face had been invaded by an expression of anger as he locked eyes with Tony. Displaying a sort of green completion to him, Banner took several steps forward towards the others before opening his mouth.

 

            “For god sake, do something! This is _your_ mess, _you_ did this!” He exclaimed, gesturing towards the broken body before them.

 

Tony and the others were taken surprise. It wasn’t often that they were treated with such hostility by one of their own, Bruce Banner especially. When he wasn’t “hulking out” he usually featured a somewhat sheepish personality, he rarely displayed such assertiveness. Especially towards the team.

 

Tony felt awful. His heart had shattered into a million pieces as he looked at the boy and what he had done. His overactive imagination had taken the better of him, it had brought out the very worst of him. It was unforgivable. This poor kid could never forgive him. It wasn’t possible

 

            “I-I’m sorry… I- I had no idea. This was never supposed to happen…” He muttered in a feeble attempt to defend himself. He felt weak at the knees- he was shaking.

 

The Avengers had become too caught up in their anger fuelled bickering that they had ignored Peter for just a moment. In this time, he had spotted the open door. “It musn’t have closed behind Banner” he thought to himself. Exhaustion and pain had enveloped his entire body, but he needed to seize this opportunity. He himself had paid little attention to the Avenger’s reaction moments earlier, he simply saw a chance to escape and decided it was imperative that he took it.

 

With little warning, Peter had struggled to his feet. It was a miracle that he remained conscious in this current state, it was unbelievable that he was able to stand.

 

With a pain-filled grunt, Peter headed for the narrow door. As it grew larger in his vision he started to feel nauseous. Perhaps his ideas of escape were further from reality than he initially had hoped. His legs started to give way beneath him, the ground rose to meet him as his vision and mind were pulled once again into the darkness… This feeling had become far too familiar for Peter’s liking.

 

* * *

 

The Avengers were pulled from their heated discussion by the loud thud of Spiderman hitting the cell floor. Captain America looked at him, he had somehow managed to stand up and drag himself away from the wall and towards the door. He was amazed. Cap shook his head knowing now was an inappropriate time for fascination… A kid, Spiderman, was laying in front of him, unconscious, from the injuries he and his team had inflicted. Now was the time for action.

 

Together they all rushed towards Peter, he was clearly in a horrible state. Bruce ran out of the room and headed towards his lab. It only took half of a moment before he returned with a red duffle bag. It had a white cross illustrated across its side and was accompanied by the words: “EMERGENCY MEDICAL KIT”.

 

Natasha, Clint, Steve and Tony all looked on, attempting to help where they could.

 

 Bruce used the supplies from the duffle bag to do the best he could patching Peter up, he just needed to get him in a position where he could be moved. At this point, he didn’t want to cause any further damage to the poor boy.

 

Bruce looked in amazement as many of the bruises and cuts he was working so intensely to patch healed in front of his eyes. How is that possible? He considered the possibility of a healing factor, but he was unsure. It _would_ make sense.

 

* * *

  

After what seemed to be an eternity, all of the boy’s major wounds had been given temporary treatment. He was ready to be moved.

 

Together, they all helped to position him onto a stretcher. Peter was then taken to a medical ward within the building. It to, was a pure-white room, the only difference was that this one was accompanied by an abundance of medical equipment and a glass wall. It’s lighting was equally as harsh as the small and confined cell, it featured the same lack of character and unforgettable silence. It was an uncomfortable place to spend your time.

 

Tony paced back and forth outside of the room as Bruce worked to finish treating Spiderman. His thoughts couldn’t help drifting to the kid. That’s what he was after all… a kid. He imagined what he must be going through. He had just been trying to protect the city and its citizens, he had caused no harm to themselves or anyone else. Why had they gone after them? If Tony was honest, he really had no idea. Maybe it was jealousy, or spite… He was at a loss. He only knew one thing… He had messed up- _Big time._

 

* * *

 

Tony had retreated to his lab, he needed to get away from that medical room. He had started to do what he does best, research. It was almost scary how easily he was able to track people down with nothing more than a face. He had that, a face. In fact, he couldn’t remove the image of that beaten kid’s face from his mind. He knew what he looked like whether or not he wanted too…

 

It only took Tony and his “abilities” 30 minutes to find this kid’s identity. Peter Benjamin Parker- He was sixteen years old, he was in high school. If it were even possible, Tony started to feel even guiltier about the entire situation. It was if confirmation of Peter’s suspected age made it a whole heap worse. Now he _knew_ he was only a teenager.

 

As Tony dug further and further into Peter’s complicated life, his curiosity grew. He had noted his countless science-related awards. This sixteen-year-old had written and published multiple scientific studies… He was a genius. Tony then looked to his right, he stared at Spiderman’s web-shooters. They had been removed only moment after the kid had fallen unconscious the first time, Tony had decided to keep them in his lab for safe keeping. He figured he must have been smart, he had somehow engineered a gadget that shot weight bearing webs with nothing more than a gesture, they had been crafted out of nothing more than scrap parts… Tony wasn’t sure even he could have figured that one out.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Mr Stark, I would like to inform you that Peter Parker has regained consciousness and is currently in medical room number two.”

   

 

 

 


	6. Like a married couple

 

Peter jolted awake in an instant. He was immediately thrust into a feeling of fear and unrest, he once again unaware of himself… This was becoming exhausting in itself.

He looked around in a hurry, his heart was racing. His senses were going into overdrive, he started to feel ill. The only things he could see were the bleach-white walls surrounding him and the harsh, unrelenting light flooding the room. It was disorienting, to say the least. The sound of loud, screeching beeps rapidly increased, they were in time with his heartbeat. He could feel beads of sweat running down his face, his palms were slippery- He didn't have his mask, his "secret" identity had been thrown away in an instant.

 

* * *

   
Bruce spun around upon hearing Peter awake from unconsciousness, he was greeted with a poor sight. Sending his chair flying behind him, Bruce hurried over to Peter, if he didn't calm him down he was surely going to injure himself or re-open his stitches. That wasn't an option.

He tried to maintain a calm appearance as he laid his hands-on Peter's shoulders. In hindsight that probably wasn't a good decision… Peter reacted with fear, he jolted his arms to shake the feeling of restraints. He needed to get away. Now.

Peter had been unaware of the strength of his body, he had hurt Bruce. In his jolt of fear, he had hit him across the face, Bruce had been left with a deep cut blood on his lip.

As if something had come over Peter, he snapped out of his trance-like state. The action of hurting another had brought him back to reality, his conscience had returned to the situation, Spiderman doesn't hurt people. Aware of his actions and surroundings he looked over at Bruce while he dabbed his lip with a cloth, it had been stained crimson red. Upon locking eyes with the kind man, he translated a look of sorrow, he didn't mean to hurt him. Despite what the Avengers had done to him, he was to one feeling like a monster, he hadn't even been able to control himself.

Bruce quickly sat back down, realising that the kid had returned to the earth.

"I'm so sorry," Peter said softly, clearly upset.

Bruce's eyes widened, why was he apologising to him? They were the ones that had beat him… They should be apologising.

"Peter, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." He said with a kind smile, he was different to the others.

Peter slumped back into his bed, the pain had finally hit him. He had enhanced healing, but it wasn't that good. It had only been a few hours since he was in the cell. cradling himself in an attempt to ease the throbbing pain, Peter wrapped his arms around his stomach as he "relaxed".

"FRIDAY, please alert Tony that Peter has woken up, I think he has some explaining to do," Bruce says to seemingly nothing. Peter raised an eyebrow at him in silent judgment.

Suddenly, the ceiling replied. 'Of course, Mr. Banner, I will alert Tony right away."

Peter's mouth hung open, he assumed the voice was that of an AI, but he never imagined a computer could sound so… Human.

Bruce chuckled at Peter's response to FRIDAY. He had become quite familiar with the AI's prying eyes that it was almost a normal for him. It was amusing to see someone else react just as he did when he was first acquainted with the computer.

"Don't worry about FRIDAY, she's harmless" He said with a smile before turning around to his lab station. "Quite a healing factor you have there" He continued after a short break, curiosity was obvious in his voice.

"Uh- yeah I guess it's pretty cool" Peter replied as if he was at an awkward dinner. His voice was quiet and timid, he was unsure of Bruce at this point in time and didn't want to overstep while he was so venerable. He still didn't have his web-shooters.

"Oh, and those little contraptions you built, they are amazing. You did build them, correct?"

Peter was shocked to be questioned so casually. Hadn't he told the Avengers all of this earlier? Peter just stared for a brief moment before realising that Bruce Banner hadn't been in the cell with him. He sighed and let the tension leave his body.

"Yeah, I uh made them at home with some scrap parts. They are a little defective sometimes, but other than that they get the job done." Peter actually had a slight smile on his face. He appreciated the kind word, after all, he had looked up to Bruce Banner for as long as he could remember. Despite the circumstances, he tried his best to hide his excitement.

Banner turned around to face the boy. His body position was un-threatening and he gave off a feeling of kindness. "Tony should be here soon. D-don't worry" He stuttered "he isn't going to hurt you… I won't let him." His voice had taken on a tone of sympathy and concern, he clearly was unhappy with the events that had taken place. He was unsure about how Tony would react.

* * *

 

  
Tony felt as if he had been hit by a train. This was it, he was about to come face to face with a sixteen-year-old that he had interrogated for information. He told himself that all he was doing was conducting an interrogation in an attempt to ease his conscience and hide that fact that in actuality, he was torturing a kid.

Tony slammed the screwdriver he had in his hand down on the table below him. He sighed with a shake before turning and heading for his lab's door.

As he walked up the steps his legs trembled violently. It was so bad he had to place a hand on the rail beside him for stability, he felt as if the whole world was about to give way from under him. He swallowed what seemed to be every emotion as he ascended towards the med bay. What was he going to see? What was he going to say? What was Peter going to say? Thoughts piled into Tony's mind with little mercy, he was unable to think straight. The only thing he was absolutely sure of was that he fucked up. Big time. Bruce had been right from the get-go, why hadn't he listened?

A part of Tony tried to convince himself that he wasn't at fault. After all, how was he supposed to know that Spiderman was a kid? Anyone in his position would surely be concerned for the safety of his team members and other citizens? Surely? Tony sighed, he knew that was his dominant, selfish side of him speaking.

* * *

 

  
Bruce and Peter had surprisingly kicked it off considering the current circumstances. They had been speaking back and forth while sitting in the Med Bay. Peter couldn't help notice that Bruce had been checking the stairwell and elevator outside the room. His nervous glances had translated to Peter, he couldn't help wondering what was going on, who was he looking for? Peter considered he could be looking for the other Avengers, the idea of them joining the two made him feel as if he was in a washing machine. He felt sick to the stomach, he was sure it was anxiety, but it could just as easily have been from the medication he was being given. He was on edge that was for certain.

* * *

 

  
Sure enough, a tired looking man appeared at the top of the stairwell. He just stood still, gazing through the glass at the beaten and weak figure laying on the medical bed.

He locked eyes with Bruce.

Immediately a wave of terror enveloped him, he hadn't thought about Bruce's reaction. Aside from when he had helped transport the kid to the Med-bay, they hadn't spoken. Tony knew he would never live this down.

A sigh escaped Tony's lungs before he took any further steps towards the glass wall. To door had been closed, Bruce clearly didn't want anyone just waltzing in.

Within a moment of Tony moving Bruce had stood up. He had taken a defensive stance, it was clear he was angry. The poor kid looked over, he looked terrified. His glassy eyes stared right into his soul, it was heartbreaking. Tony couldn't help but think about how he had been the cause of the kid's fear. No Sixteen-Year-Old should have such a look in their eyes.

Tony reached for the button next to the glass door. He felt as if his head was about to explode. Normally Tony could hold his own in a moment of confrontation, but this was different.

* * *

 

  
Peter stared in terror at the man in front of him. His eyes wide open, his jaw clenched tight, his body tense, he felt as if he couldn't breathe, the walls around him had been closing in. He shouldn't be afraid, Ironman was supposed to be a protector, a warrior. So was he… But Ironman and the Avengers had stabbed him in the back, well actually they had shot him in the stomach. Close enough.

Bruce was quick to notice Peter's fear, he took a step in between his bed and Tony. It was clear already that he cared for the kid, he needed to protect him.

"Tony…" Bruce said with a harsh, out of character tone. He sounded as if he himself had been betrayed. He was furious.

"B-Banner" Tony replied, he tried to hide his anxiety.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here. Not yet at least…"

"I… I just needed to see the-" Tony swallowed harshly "The kid."

Peter curled up behind Banner, he felt as safe as one could expect behind him. In any other situation, he would have already sprung to his feet, but he was hurt and he didn't have his suit or web-shooters.

"Well, you've seen him. You saw him in that cell. Maybe you should go." As Banner spoke his voice introduced more and more aggression. Peter couldn't understand why he was protecting him, now wasn't the time to ask.

"I'm not backing away from the situation Banner" He locked eyes with Peter, noticing him tense slightly. "Look…" He sighed. "I know I messed up, but I can't just forget about this- about him. I need to make things right."

Bruce stared at Tony, he was beyond unimpressed. "What? And you think everything will be ok if you just turn up and talk to Peter? You think that just because you're Ironman he will forgive you? I don't speak for him, but I don't think anyone would be ok with what happened in that cell… With what you did to him. Maybe, just maybe if you and your thick-headed goons actually listened to me for a split second, this could have been avoided, there wouldn't be a kid laying in the Med-bay with a bullet wound and countless other injuries. Good job. You really hit the nail on the head."

Tony stood, shocked and shaken to the core. He had never witnessed Bruce speak with such hostility. "I'm Sorry!" He exclaimed.

Peter flinched at the loud sound, his senses had been running over-time. Tony's heart broke at the sight of the kid's erratic movement.

"I- I just don't know how I can make this right…" He looked down, his eyes were clearly filled with sorrow.

 

* * *

 

Peter stayed silent as Bruce and Tony fought it out. He looked over at the lab setup where the previously calm man had been sitting, he saw his web-shooters. All of the yelling and bright lights were driving him crazy, on top of that he wasn't seriously keen on hanging around a bunch of people that had just beaten him up.

With an audible wince, Peter stood up from the bed. He was surprised and somewhat happy to see that the two men were still going at each other's throats. He felt awful about what he was going to do, he couldn't just stay in that small room.

Peter crept over to the table in the corner, he grabbed the small contraptions and attached them to his wrists. He flexed his hands for a moment before standing up straight, it took all of his strength to overcome the electric pain rising in his abdomen. Within only a moment, Peter had ducked past the two men, he didn't wait for them to stop him. He made a B-line straight for one of the windows, he was about to try something.

"FRIDAY, can you please open the window in front of me?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Certainly Mr. Parker" She replied at the window suddenly lifted open. Thank god, he hadn't expected for that to work.

He continued to the opening. The moment he reached the ledge he jumped, falling into a nosedive. As he did this Peter chose to ignore the calls of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner from behind him. With a small "thank you" he had disappeared.

The two men rushed over to the glass, they had been taken by surprise.

"Peter NO!" They called in unison as they watched an injured kid launch himself out of an open window. How could they have been so stupid?

Together they let out a sigh as they watched him swinging away in the distance.  
  
"T-That was amazing," Tony said in disbelief. Had FRIDAY just betrayed him?

They looked at each other as if they had forgotten about their quarrel temporarily. They considered going after him right away, he was injured, what if he hurt himself further? Tony ran to get his suit, at the very least he could follow this kid from a distance to make sure he got home safely.

 

* * *

  
Peter swung from building to building into the sunset. His whole body ached in pain with every movement. He felt a wave of relief flow over him once he was in the open, he had started to feel more than claustrophobic in that room. He was glad he got away.

Now, he just needed to get home. Now he just needed to hope and pray that the Avengers would leave him alone. Something was telling him that wouldn't be the case.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is :) This is the longest chapter yet! Thank you guys so much for all the support so far, I can't thank you guys enough. I hope you guys enjoy and please, as always, leave me a comment and a reply if you enjoyed it, it really motivates me to keep writing. I'm always interested to see what you like, don't like, and what you want to see in the future :D 
> 
> See you in the next chapter.


	7. An old record player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... I'm really sorry about not updating this for a really long time and I'm even more sorry that this is definitely not the chapter you all deserve (it's quite un-edited as I'm sure you will all be able to tell)- especially for putting up with my shit.
> 
> The truth is my mental health has kind of been taking a dive over the past couple months and I haven't been in a fantastic place. On top of that, I'm currently in my final year of High school and am spending a lot of time studying for my finals (despite wanting to waste away in bed). I just want to give you guys a big thank you for sticking by me despite all of this, and an extra thank you to all of you who have left motivational comments on my last chapter. I really appreciate it, and it has stopped me from completely forgetting about this and my other work.
> 
> So, in conclusion, I really hope that you at least partially enjoy this latest installment. Unfortunately, I can't guarantee a prompt update but please know that I have planned the next chapter and am aiming for it to be out soon.
> 
> Thank you all again,
> 
> Hiddendreamcatcher.

_Previously_

_"He continued to the opening. The moment he reached the ledge he jumped, falling into a nosedive. As he did this Peter chose to ignore the calls of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner from behind him. With a small "thank you" he had disappeared._

_The two men rushed over to the glass, they had been taken by surprise._

_"Peter NO!" They called in unison as they watched an injured kid launch himself out of an open window. How could they have been so stupid?_

_Together they let out a sigh as they watched him swinging away in the distance._  
  
_"T-That was amazing," Tony said in disbelief. Had FRIDAY just betrayed him?_

_They looked at each other as if they had forgotten about their quarrel temporarily. They considered going after him right away, he was injured, what if he hurt himself further? Tony ran to get his suit, at the very least he could follow this kid from a distance to make sure he got home safely._

* * *

  
_Peter swung from building to building into the sunset. His whole body ached in pain with every movement. He felt a wave of relief flow over him once he was in the open, he had started to feel more than claustrophobic in that room. He was glad he got away._

_Now, he just needed to get home. Now he just needed to hope and pray that the Avengers would leave him alone. Something was telling him that wouldn't be the case."_

 

* * *

 

 

 **T** he sun was beginning to set over the Queens area in New York. Stunning gold and red bands were cast across the tattered cityscape, only to bounce off cracked windows and chipped brick. It was a certain type of beauty- one to be admired mainly by those who occupied the less than lavish scene.

 

Despite its lack of deluxe housing, many people still chose to find their homes in Queens. One of those people being none other than Spider-man- known only to a select few as Peter Parker. On this particular evening, he had found himself clim- no stumbling into a back, slightly open, window. The illustration was less than graceful as misplaced legs and groggy hands attempted to find their way to the safety that was a small, four by four, bedroom in a run-down apartment building.

 

Once Peter’s destination had been achieved, he crumpled himself into a small, pained ball of teenager. Soft whimpering could be heard with every breath and minute movement he involuntarily made. Peter knew he needed to compose himself, he knew he needed to work up the courage to stand and tend to his Avenger-inflicted wounds. But he couldn’t find the strength, both mentally and physically. His mind was flooded and over-run by panic-induced thoughts- purely focused on the events occurring only minutes prior. Peter still failed to wrap himself around the fact that he had only just been ‘detained’ within Avengers tower, cowering in fear beneath his once idols as they terrorised him in a feeble attempt to obtain any information on his alter-ego. _How could I possibly have looked up to them?_ Is all he could help thinking, the thought played through his mind like a broken record player. Cracks had formed in his child-like persona as he was dealt the crushing truth about his heroes. They were complete and utter _assholes._ They had tracked him down and captured him only to treat him like an animal. They had looked past all of the good things he had done for not only Queens but the entirety of New York. If Peter knew one thing, it was that he wanted nothing to do with those so-called ‘Avengers’. He would continue to save lives as a solo act, what he had been doing for months.

 

Once Peter managed to gather enough energy to push himself to his feet he stumbled towards the bathroom. Luckily May had picked up a last-minute night shift and wouldn’t be home until early morning, Peter was making quite the ruckus and could deal without having to dampen his pained whining.

 

The old wooden bathroom door made an unbearable squeak as it was pushed open. The interior was just as old and in need of maintenance, however, it would have to do. Peter had lived in this apartment since his biological parents passed away- it was safe to say he was used to it. Pete continued his noise-pollution rampage as he rummaged through the cupboard above the sink- looking desperately for any half useful medical supplies. After a few m,oments he came across some fresh bandages and continued to waste no time as he lifted his shirt and attempted to wrap them as tightly as possible across his wounded abdomen. Jesus, the Avengers really had done a number on him. At this point, Peter was more bruise than healthy skin. _Assholes._

Peter couldn’t help but let his mind drift to the possible consequences of today’s earlier encounter as he proceeded to rub alcohol over his countless other injuries. _What if they come after May? Or Ned? Or anyone else I know? Surely, they are aware of my identity by now and they could easily use that against me. Oh god. What am I going to do?_

Peter’s panicked thought process was cut short by his rapid breathing and dwindling eye-sight. He had lost at least a pint of blood and was starting to feel it, he needed to rest. After spending a moment cleaning the blood-soaked porcelain before him, Peter carried himself towards his lonely single bed. He collapsed without a second thought and released a small whine as he cradled his beaten body. Prayers couldn’t stop working their way into the picture- _hopefully, these will fade my morning._ Peter drifted off into darkness, his jumbled and rushed thoughts disappeared with his consciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony frantically paced the Avenger’s common room- unable to distract himself from his conscience which was now in severe overdrive. He had tortured a child and then let said child run off into the unknown. If there was any possibility of Spider-man turning against the Avengers, to begin with, (a silly thought to begin with if he was honest) then those chances had just risen tenfold. What were they going to do? Tony had already spent hours searching for the poor and beaten boy all across New York. The truth of the situation is that Tony had been unable to follow the kid successfully and FRIDAY had suggested that he had likely returned to his home, he quickly decided he wouldn't be following Peter home.

 

Bruce had already taken a fair amount of anger out on the supposed ‘heroes’ whilst sporting a nice shade of green. He had not failed to make his opinion on the situation clear. They had screwed the pooch- _monumentally._

The sounds of footsteps increased rapidly as Tony continued to delve deeper into his rarely seen moral compass. He was set on remedying the situation in some shape or form but he would need to track down this kid first. Being honest, he had no clue where to start on that front. He had his address and many of his intimate life details... but should he even pursue the poor child? It was no lie that they had fucked up- maybe they should just leave him alone. They wouldn't want to risk further driving the Peter away. _What were they going to do?_

* * *

 

 

After about a week of guilty consciences and self-centred pity parties, the Avengers had been seen outside their tower once more. This time they had been dragged along to a ‘meet and greet’ at a local high school- Midtown school of science and technology to be exact- convenietly where Peter attended school. Sure, this was usually more of a ‘ _Tony Stark!’_ kind of event, but Pepper had decided that it would do them all some good if they went out and started doing some actual good again. Pepper had heard only a small and brief overview about what had transpired within the tower only a few days prior and she had been _horrified_. Completely and utterly disgusted. Furthermore, she failed to remain a state of composure as she watched the members of a super-hero team wallow in their own self-shame. They had once again managed to make their mistakes all about them. Despite her anger, Pepper sought out a way to fix the situation as best she could. They had hurt one un-suspecting teenager, so she decided that they should attempt to help hundreds more.

 

So off they went, towards the one and only Midtown tech, give a _beautifully_ written speech about success and opportunities in order the ease their own guilt and hopefully avoid a certain Peter Parker. What a _wonderful idea._


End file.
